


Spares

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Sad-urday [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't keep them. That's just a fact."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spares

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after "Knock It Off". the surviving clones are either too injured or horribly deformed to survive and live happy lives, so children and father decide to put them out of their misery.
> 
> this is really dark youve been warned
> 
> i missed sad-urday because i was visitingg colleges so this is late lmao

Most of them died. That was true. From the explosion, most of the clones died. Others were less lucky.

A few were deformed from the beginning. They were like children with ectopia cordis. No saving them -- they'd either die, or live a life that sucks. The other survivors were grievously wounded. No child should have to suffer like this, the Professor said. Yet here it was.

Bubbles wanted to keep them. The Professor gave an honest answer.

"It'd be miserable." He said. "For them, and us." It was almost too honest of him to say. The girls worried in silence. Their father sent them to bed.

Blossom woke with a start at 12 o'clock midnight. All she heard was the sound of mechanical chugging and grunting and clanging. She looked to her side. Buttercup wasn't in bed. Either she was in danger, or she heard it too. Bubbles sleeping comfortably by her side confirmed the latter. She shoved a pillow in her place, not wanting her sister to rise in confusion.

Her other sister stood by the Professor's bedroom doorway. Her lips drawn into a tight line, for once as silent as an empty night. Her emerald eyes were wide as she peered into the low light. Not wanting to alert Buttercup too much, Blossom tapped on the floor.

"Psst."

"Huh?" Buttercup turned. Rarely ever was she scared of or surprised by anything. Her arms soon lowered as she realized there was no danger. "...You should go back to bed." She turned away.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"I really don't think you wanna see what's going on back here."

She'd never seen her rough-and-tumble sister Buttercup so uncomfortable in her few years of existing. The sweat that dribbled down her brow was like a rainstorm. Blossom wasn't sure whether to press harder or simply go back to sleep.

"What's going on in there?"

"Dad had to put the clones to sleep." Blossom nodded, understanding that her sister was against referring to her dad as a murderer. "But he doesn't have anything that, uh... Does the job quickly..."

"Well sure he does. He's a scientist."

"But those are for, you know..." A long and awkward silence ensued. "Normal human beings?"

"Ohhh..."

"So Dad had to find the quickest way, and, uh..." She swallowed. "A lot of the regular weapons still wouldn't affect us, I think."

"Well, obviously. Only one of his big huge lab weapons could deal with them, but they're slow and--" She stopped herself. "...Oh. Oh gosh. W-what is he doing?" She tried to shuffle to the door, only to be gently pushed away.

"Dad used to tell me that he was afraid we'd turn on him." She sighed, tugging nervously at her nightgown skirt. "So he made some really big, heavy weapons. He was kinda paranoid."

"Whaaat? How could 'sugar, spice and everything nice' actually turn out bad?"

"You never know."

"Buttercup, you don't trust anyone. Not even yourself sometimes."

"Well he--"

She was cut off by a loud squish. Unable to handle the fearful curiosity, Blossom pushed past her and looked in. Her mouth fell open as she saw a gruesome image. There was a grinder, with harsh, metal blades. The clones went in headfirst. That was the fastest way to do them in. Grume stuck to the spikes as her own father silently turned the handle, muttering apologies. The white floors were covered in dried blood and meat.

"Oh my god."

Buttercup pulled her away. Blossom was dumbfounded. "That could've been me. That's... that's just cruel."

"It would've been worse to keep them."

Blossom tried to talk back. But then she thought. Their mangled faces, their deranged bodies, their horrific injuries... They would've died anyway, right? The thought of 'death' knocked around in Blossom's tiny head for awhile. The more she said she didn't want to contemplate it, the more she contemplated it.

"Buttercup?"

Buttercup had a stern look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to bed. I don't want Bubbles to see this."

"... Yeah."


End file.
